Brother's Battle
by uzuchi
Summary: Naruto dénonce à la police des personnes d'une organisation dangereuse. Sasuke devra le protéger mais malgré cela le danger continue de rôder et devient de plus en plus grand...
1. Prologue

_**Brother's Battle.**_

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. Dommage j'aurai bien voulu posséder Naru._

_Auteur __: Uzuchi_

_Rating__ : T ou M_

_Painting__ : Sasunaru, Itanaru._

_Résumé__ : Après avoir dénoncé des malfrats très dangereux, Naruto se retrouve avec un garde du corps pas très malgré cela, le danger rôde toujours..._

_Attention c'est ma première fic donc ne vous gêner pas me dire ce qui ne va pas!_

_Note 1__ : Angst, Romance, Yaoi, UA._

_Note 2__ : Je ne sais pas s'il y aura des lemons dans cette fic mais si il y en a je préviendrai afin que les plus sensibles sautent le passage._

_Prologue._

_Dans un pays qui est celui du feu, il règne une vie très paisible. Les gens sont rayonnants, se sourissent à chaque coin de rue et l'amitié se dégage de cette ville. Enfin en surface. A l'intérieur même de ce pays, de nombreuses organisations y sont présentes et y font régner leurs terreurs. Chaque organisation contrôle une ville et est commandée par une autre beaucoup plus puissante. La plus puissante se nomme l'Akatsuki et siège dans la capitale qui se nomme Konoha. Tous les habitants sont effrayés et donc aucun ose les dénoncer. Mais voilà tous cela va changer à causse d'une personne et cela va engendrer des modifications dans le destin de nombreuses personnes._


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1_

_POV Naruto_

_Un matin, dans un appartement, situé à quelques mètres d'un vendeur de nouilles ayant le nom d'Ichiraku, un jeune homme s'éveille suite à un énorme vacarme. Ce jeune homme s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Il a les cheveux courts, en batailles et ils possèdent une coloration qui ensoleille les personnes dès qu'on le voit. Ces cheveux sont d'un blond concurrençant le soleil lui-même. A cela s'ajoute de magnifiques yeux couleur saphir. Au niveau des joues on peut remarquer la présence de trois traits formant de belles moustaches fines. Il possède un corps pourvu d'une légère mais présente musculature. Sinon il mesure dans les 1m78. _

_Il ouvre les yeux certes difficilement mais les a bien ouvert. Il regarde son réveil : 6h30._

_«-C'est quoi ce délire? Non mais c'est pas vrai me réveiller à une heure pareille!!_

_...bon autant se lever maintenant et j'espère ne plus entendre ce vacarme. Faut qu'ils arrêtent les voyous de faire du tapage nocturne!!»_

_Il se lève et se dirige vers sa cuisine. Là il va vers son frigo et en retire une boîte de ramen qu'il place ensuite dans le micro-onde. _

_«-Miam rien que des bons ramens pour retrouver son calme.»_

_Ensuite il se dirige dans sa salle de bain où il prend une bonne douche pour se réveiller. Après cette douche et de 'être habillé, il entend son micro-onde sonner. Il retourne dans sa cuisine et sort du micro-onde ses ramens toutes fumantes et s'installe à sa table. Au moment où il allait attaquer son repas, il entendit de nouveau le vacarme. Là il décida de sortir de chez lui afin d'énoncer ses 4 vérités aux types qui l'empêchait de dormir et manger tranquillement. Il sortit et tourna vers la droite; Il vit deux ombres et se dirigea vers elles. Là il entendit l'une des deux personnes dire apeurer : _

_«-Pitié ne me tuez pas._

_-Je t'avais prévenu que je voulais cet argent aujourd'hui..._

_-Je vous l'ai dit qu'il m'était impossible de vous le donner aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de plus de temps Mr Orochimaru!»_

_Orochimaru, il a vraiment dit Orochimaru, le chef des malfrats de cette ville?!! Non impossible._

_«-Non je t'avais dit aujourd'hui maintenant c'est trop tard ton sort est scellé._

_-Non piti..............»_

_Mon dieu, c'est horrible il lui a tiré une balle dans la tête, il l'a tué et moi je n'ai rien fait pour le sauver. Il faut que je me sauve._

_Orochimaru, ayant fini ce qu'il devait faire, parti sans se rendre compte qu'il était là._

_-Il ne m'a pas vu. Ouf! Il faut que j'aille dire tout cela à la doivent l'arrêter, lui et tous ces congénères. Cet Orochimaru est vraiment dangereux et dire qu'il existe une organisation encore plus puissante que la sienne qui siège également ici. Il faut que j'aille faire ma déposition._

_Hors POV_

_Il retourna sur ses pas, ferma sa porte à clé et partit en direction du commissariat de police._


	3. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2_

_Dans une autre partie de la ville, une personne est déjà éveillée et se prépare à aller à son travail. Cette personne habite dans une grande maison, résidence plus précisément. A la cuisine il est en train de savourer son café noir qui ne constitue que son petit déjeuner. Il est brun, des cheveux lui allant jusqu'au niveau du cou et et dont la chevelure a l'air très douce aux premières allures. Au niveau de son visage, nous pouvons apercevoir deux onyx qui ont un regard froid et distant sur ce qui l'entourent ainsi qu'un nez bien dessiné et de fines lèvres qui donnent envie de se les approprier. Sinon il est assez bien musclé d'après ce que nous montre ces vêtements qui ,les ressortent. Ces vêtements sont dans le teint très sombre. Elle vient de finir son café et met maintenant se dirige vers le hall pour se préparer et à ce moment là le portable sonne._

_«__ Sasuke Uchiwa j'écoute._

_-Salut c'est Kakashi, je voulais te dire qu'un jeune homme vient d'arriver et qu'il veut faire une déposition sur la mafia. Je compte sur toi._

_-Ok j'arrive tout de suite.__»_

_Il raccrocha son portable._

_'' Non mais quelle idée de faire une déposition sur la mafia. Même si cela nous sera peut-être utile c'est avant tout dangereux. Pff...........''_

_Après ses pensées il se dirigea vers le poste de police de Konoha. Et oui notre jeune brun est policier et Kakashi est son supérieur. Enfin il arriva. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Kakashi. Il toqua à sa porte quand il s'y trouva devant._

_« Entré.... »_

_Il pénétra dans le bureau. Il regarda l'homme se trouvant face à lui. Kakashi est un homme très grand dans les 1m90 et qui possédait une assez conséquente musculature. Ces cheveux sont gris malgré son âge qui se trouve plutôt dans les 26 ans. Une assez grande partie de son visage était caché par un masque, ne laissant entrevoir que son oeil droit. Sasuke apperçut un livre entre ces mains. Connaissant le personnage de Kakashi cela ne devait pas être un livre net mais enfin bon passons._

_« Ah Sasuke te voilà. Le témoin t'attend dans la salle appropriée. Va le rejoindre et prend sa déposition. Nous aviserons ensuite. J'écouterai derrière la vitre. »_

_Sasuke acquiésa et se dirigea vers la salle. Et là il vit un jeune blond._

_'' Cela doit être le témoin''_

_Il pénétra dans la pièce et le blond se retourna. Sasuke alla s'assoir._

_« Nom et prénom s'il vous plaît._

_-Uzumaki Naruto._

_-Age._

_-16 ans._

_-Le travail de tes parents?_

_-Mes parents sont morts et donc je vis seul et me débrouille avec l'argent qu'ils m'ont laissé. _

_'' Il a deux ans de moins que moi, étant surdoué, j'ai pu devenir policier très rapidement et à lâge de 18 ans, mon âge actuel. Mais sinon il doit être au lycée. Il n'a pas de parents donc il est seul face au danger''_

_-Ok bien maintenant expliquer moi ce que vous avez vu._

_Il m'expliqua dans tous les détails. Orochimaru, enfin une infine chance de l'avoir mais vaut mieux attendre d'avoir plus d'infos pour pouvoir coincer les plus hauts placés de cette mafia qui se trouve dans cette ville mais nous avons aucune idée du lieu exacte de leur planque et aucune preuve matérielle pouvant les coffrer. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant._

_-Merci pour cette déposition. Attendez ici le temps que je parle avec mon supérieur et je vous donne le résultat final._

_-D'accord. »_

_Je me leva et sorti de la m'attendait._

_« Sasuke nous allons le mettre sous protection même si Orochimaru ne l'a pas vu d'autres auraient pu le voir donc je ne prends aucun risque._

_-Qui allez vous mettre pour gérer sa protection?_

_-Etant donné que tu es mon meilleur élément, je te confie cette tâche et aucune objection. Tu le surveillera 24h sur 24h et tu ne devra pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Sinon ayant une résidence tu le prendras chez toi. Est ce clair?_

_-Très clair. »_

_''Pourquoi moi?!!! Pfffffff...''_

_Je me dirigea de nouveau vers la salle et y entra également. Je lui dit : _

_« Tu es mis en protection et c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Nous allons chez moi mais avant nous passerons chez toi prendre tes affaires. Sinon je te surveillerai continuellement et donc je vais m'inscrire à ton lycée pour meilleur protection. Est ce bien compris?_

_-Oui mais j'ai une question._

_-Laquelle?_

_-Comment t'appelles tu?_

_-Sasuke Uchiwa._

_-Ok je vous suit Sasuke. »_

_Naruto se leva à son tour et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la salle. Quand enfin ils sortrent du commissariat, Naruto le guida vers chez lui. Arrivés, Naruto commença à faire ses sacs. Sasuke en observant l'appartement remarqua qu'il était petit mais qu'il y avait de la arrêta __son inspection quand Naruto revînt. Ils sortrent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers chez le brun. Le chemin se fit dans un silence de plomb où Naruto n'osait parler et où Sasuke n'avait aucunement envie de discuter. Ils arrivèrent enfin. Il vit Naruto faire une tête d'ahuri sur le coup de la surprise. Ils entrèrent et commença à expliquer : _

_« Ici à droite c'est la cuisine, à gauche la salle à manger, la salle de bain tout au fond. Il y en a encore à l'étage sinon il s'y trouve également les chambres._

_Ils montèrent les marches et là Sasuke désigna une porte_

_-Ici c'est ma chambre et la tienne est celle d'en face. Sinon interdiction d'aller dans les autres salles de la maison._

_-Compris. »_

_Il laissa Naruto entrer dans sa chambre. Quand il ferma la porte, il alla dans la sienne. Il se posa sur son lit._

_Il ne se doutait pas que les jours à venir allaient être animés......._


	4. Chapitre 3

_Chapitre 3_

_« Pffou » dit naruto en se laissant tomber sur le lit._

_'' il m'est arrivé tellement de choses aujourd'hui...J'ai vu un membre de la mafia assassiner un homme, je suis allé à la police faire une déposition et résultat je me retrouve avec un garde du corps qui n'a pas l'air causant du tout...La poisse.''_

_Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers son sac balancer à la hâte vers le bureau qui se trouvait dans la chambre que le brun lui avait laissé. Il prit ses affaires et les rangea dans l'armoire se trouvant près de son lit. Sa chambre était grande mais on peut dire que question goût, il fallait qu'il fasse de sérieux changements._

_« Trop sombre... » laissa-t-il échapper de ses lèvres._

_A part ce léger détail, sa chambre possédait un lit, un bureau pour travailler, une armoire, un placard et une fenêtre qui donnait une magnifique vue sur l'extérieure._

_Tout à coup on frappa à la porte._

_« Entrez.. »_

_Sasuke apparut._

_« Descend le repas est prêt et nous devons mettre des choses au point au sujet de la garde surveillée._

_-Ok », répondis-je._

_Il sortit de ma chambre et je le suivis à mon tour._

_Nous arrivions à la salle à manger et nous nous asseyons tout deux le repas étant déjà servi. Nous commencions à manger au moment où Sasuke me dit : _

_« Bon si on réglait les derniers problèmes au sujet de la surveillance._

_-D'accord mais je crois que tout est parfait non?dis-je_

_-....tu es bête!_

_-Nani?!_

_-Idiot il faut que je te surveille ça tu l'as pigé?_

_-hai.._

_-Et donc il faut qu'on trouve une histoire à dire au lycée pour mon arrivée et au fait que je te connaisses._

_-Ah oui j'avais complètement oublié._

_-Pfff »_

_A la fin du repas tpute l'histoire avait été créé. Sasuke était un ami d'enfance et il est arrivé en ville il y a peu de temps et donc ne connaissant personne et voulant récupérer le temps perdu lors de cette séparation, il ne se détache pas de moi._

_Suite à cela, nous allâmes tous deux nous coucher._

* * *

_Le lendemain, après avoir pris mon petit déjeuner en compagnie de sasuke qui n'a pas été du tout causant, je me dirigeai avec à mon lycée. Arrivés nous nous drigeâmes vers le bureau de la directrice. Je frappa à la porte et lorsque j'entendis un ''entrez'' j'ouvris la porte et sortis un ''salut la vieille!''_

_Résultat, je me retrouve à éviter tous les ob jets qu'elle me balance sous la colère de ce petit surnom._

_« Uzumaki Naruto, combien vais-je devoir te dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça?_

_-Euh...très bonne question!_

_-Narutoooooo_

_-Hum, hum... »_

_On s'arrêta et là je me rappela du pourquoi j'étais venu._

_« Ah oui, je vous présente sasuke uchiwa, c'est lui le nouveau._

_-Oui maintenant que j'y pense un certain Kakashi m'a téléphoné pour me faire part de cette nouvelle. Tout est en règle._

_-Je suis bien dans la même classe que sasuke?_

_-Oui et justement tu vas y allé avec lui vu que les cours commence dans quelques minutes._

_-Ok au revoir la vieille._

_-....._

_-Narutooooooo et la politesse tu connais? »_

_Je sortis du bureau sous ses cris et je vis sasuke soupirer de nouveau. Il arrête pas de soupirer. J'atteignis ma classe et là j'eus un boulet de canon qui me fonça dessus..._

_« salut naruto ça va? Et ce mec c'est qui?_

_-Bonjour Kiba,dis-je,ouais ça va bien et je te présente sasuke mais où sont les autres?_

_-ils sont au fond. Allons y comme ça tu n'auras pas à présenter ce mec des milliers de fois_

_-Alors allons y tu me suis sasuke?_

_-........_

_Et nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois vers le fond....._

_A suivre_

_Dans le prochain chap, point de vue de sasuke au moment où ils arrivent vers les amis de naru._


	5. Chapitre 4

_Chapitre 4_

_''Et voilà maintenant en plus de devoir le protéger et de me faire passer pour son ami d'enfance il faut que je fasse connaissance avec ses amis. Quoique me faire passer comme ami d'enfance ne me dérange absolument pas. J'en suis même content. Bon faut que j'arrête de penser ce genre de chose c'est pas normal.... J'espère que ses amis ne sont pas fou que celui qui lui a sauté dessus. Kiba je crois qu'il s'appelle comme ça. On a l'impression de voir un chien qui a envie de jouer continuellement. Ah on est arrivé. Mais ils sont combien dans son groupe?!''_

_« Salut naruto comment ça va?, dit une fille aux cheveux roses._

_-Je vais très bien et vous? »_

_''Et là j'entendis des réponses diverses. Des oui enjoués, timides et d'autres qui ne faisaient que hocher la tête''_

_« Je voulais vous présenter Sasuke qui est mon ami d'enfance _

_-Enchanté, dirent la plupart._

_-Bon je vais faire les présentations, dit naruto, donc le garçon en face de toi est shikamaru_

_-Salut même si c'est toujours galère les présentations._

_-Ne fais pas attention à lui sasuke, c'est un flemmard mais il est très intelligent. Sinon la fille aux cheveux roses c'est sakura._

_-Contente de faire ta connaissance, répondit-elle_

_-Ensuite à ses côtés se trouve lee qui est entre autre son petit copain._

_-Salut que la fougue de la jeunesse soit avec toi. »_

_''Il est complètement barge ce type.''_

_« Pour continuer voici Ino et le garçon avec le maquillage violet sur la face c'est Kankuro qui est également son petit copain._

_-Enchanté, dit la blonde_

_-Salut_

_-Sinon les deux que tu vois un peu à l'écart qui sont en train de s'embrasser sont neji et tenten. Ensuite la personne avec le paquet de chips c'est choji._

_''Il faudrait qu'il arrête! Non mais attend vous avez vu comme il est gros!''_

_-Celui qui a les lunettes de soleil, c'est shino et ne s'intéresse qu'à ses insectes._

_-......_

_''Aussi causant que moi à ce que je vois.''_

_-Sinon la fille super timide c'est hinata qui est la cousine de neji et qui est actuellement la petite amie de kiba._

_-Je la plains, sortit Ino_

_-Quoi pourquoi tu dis ça, gueula Kiba_

_''Je crois avoir compris elle la plains''_

_-Et pour finir voici Sai_

_-Salut, dit sai de son sourire faux_

_''Je l'aime pas ce mec en plus il regarde naruto d'une drôle de manière_

_-Eh ben dis donc tu en a une grosse on dirait sasuke-kun_

_-sai non mais ça va pas de dire des choses comme ça, dit Sakura_

_-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal?_

_-ça se fait pas de dire ce genre de chose tu sais, répondit naruto_

_-Ah mais tu sais naruto kun t'en as une grosse aussi, dit il avec le sourire et avec un regard très pervers._

_''Non mais il est malade ce type. Il ose parler de mon .... truc et ensuite il parle de celui de naruto._

_Et en plus c'est quoi ce regard qu'il a envers naruto. Qu'il arrête de le regarder comme ça. Pourquoi je réagis comme ça moi? Ah oui c'est le fait qu'il ne soit pudique dans ses propos qui me met dans ces états.''_

_-Non mais sai arrête ce genre de propos, dit naruto un peu rouge de gêne_

_-Ok désolé naruto-kun et toi aussi sasuke-kun._

_''Il arrête avec ses kun ça fait trop pervers dans sa bouche.''_

_Driiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng_

_''Ouf enfin ça sonne le début des cours''_

_« Allons y sasuke, me dit naruto_

_-Ouais, répondis-je »_

_///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_''C'est la fin des cours enfin. C'est chiant de refaire ce que j'ai déjà fait mais c'est pas la mort. Mais au début lors de ma présentation de la classe, j'ai vu des filles me regarder avec des coeurs dans __les yeux. Pff pathétique. Mais sinon ce qui m'a gêné c'est le regard de ce sai sur naruto. Cela m'énerve et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais bon faisons comme si je m'en fichait. Naruto et moi nous nous dirigeons chez moi après qu'il est dit au revoir à tous le monde. Enfin j'espère ne pas devoir supporter ses amis en dehors des cours car je préfère nettement être seul. Mais bon ça je n'en sais rien du tout. On verra plus tard. On n'a pas eu de devoirs et donc naruto a décidé qu'il regardera la télé en arrivant. Nous sommes arrivés et nous faisons chacun de notre côté nos propres occupations. J'espère que les jours à venir seront meilleurs._

_//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

_Au même moment dans une rue déserte.._

_« Alors comme ça Orochimaru on se fait repérer en pleine tuerie._

_-Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, répondis-t-il paniqué._

_-Et tu crois que ça m'intéresse ce genre d'excuse? Maintenant toutes les polices sont à tes trousses et de plus ils savent que la planque se trouve mais ils ne l'ont jamais trouvé. Et toi tu vas tout faire foirer._

_-Je ne voulais pas....._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas nous allons régler cela.........et ce sera........par ta mort! »_

_Pan!_

_Un corps s'écroule par terre, un corps où au niveau de la tête on peut voir l'impact d'une balle. Et devant ce corps on voit un homme au regard vraiment menaçant. Cet homme se retourne et part dans l'autre sens mais avant qu'il s'enfouisse dans les profondeurs des ténèbres, on l'entend dire _

_« On ne peut rien contre moi, moi qui fait parti de l'Akatsuki, moi Itachi Uchiwa! »_

_Et il disparut dans l'obscurité de la nuit._

_A suivre..._


End file.
